gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-X01 Alteron
* |unit type=ESF Standard Military Mobile Suit |launched=2399 |operators=Earth Sphere Federation |height=25.6 meters |power plant=GN Drive Tau |fixed armaments=*Beam Vulcans |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments=*Beam Rifle *Beam Saber *GN Shield |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*GN Field *Scan Eye *Trans Am System |optional equipment=*Heavy Assault Pack *Stealth Pack |armour=GN Composite Armor |accommodation=Single Pilot Cockpit |affiliation=Earth Sphere Federation |universe=Anno Domini |image=Alteron.png}} History Realizing the Earth Sphere Federation mobile suit forces were vastly inferior to those used by The Ascent, the ESF in conjunction with Star Strike began developing new units to send into battle. Overall two designs were used. One such design was the Alteron. Design The Alteron was loosely based on the GNX-XIV and GNC-4 Legacy. Unlike it's predecessors, the mobile suit was rather bulky. This was due to additional armor designed to better protect both the thrusters and the pilot during battle. Also, unlike the Legacy, the Alteron lacked a secondary fighter configuration. The primary weapon of the Alteron was the GN Rifle. The rifle could rapidly fire several consecutive shots or one larger burst depending on the situation. On the end of the rifle, just below the barrel, was a hidden beam saber designed to act as a bayonet. However the bayonet was difficult to use in close range and thus wasn't used often. On the left arm, the Alteron was equipped with a physical shield. The shield was highly durable and was designed to operate similar to GN Composite armor. In addition, the shield could generate a small GN field for additional protection. An unorthodox usage of the shield is throwing it for use as a projectile. The sharp edges of the shield could easily pierce most armors. A beam saber was usually stored behind the shield. On the head were two beam vulcans. The vulcans sacrificed firepower for firing rate. As a result the output isn't enough to cause visible damage to an enemy mobile suit. Instead the vulcans are used to keep an opponent on the defensive or to intercept incoming missiles. On the back of the Alteron were six GN Boosters. These granted the Alteron surprisingly fast speed and maneuverability compared to other models. Additional thrusters were placed throughout the body. Equipment *'Beam Rifle:' The primary weapon of the Alteron was the GN Rifle. The rifle could rapidly fire several consecutive shots or one larger burst depending on the situation. On the end of the rifle, just below the barrel, was a hidden beam saber designed to act as a bayonet. However the bayonet was difficult to use in close range and thus wasn't used often. *'GN Shield: '''A light yet highly durable shield. The shield could generate a small GN Field for additional protection. An unorthodox usage of the shield was to throw it as a projectile weapon. The shield was mounted on the left arm of the mobile suit. *'Beam Saber:' The Alteron was equipped with one standard beam saber stored behind the shield. *'Beam Vulcans:' The vulcans sacrificed firepower for firing rate. As a result the output isn't enough to cause visible damage to an enemy mobile suit. Instead the vulcans are used to keep an opponent on the defensive or to intercept incoming missiles. Optional Equipment *'Heavy Assault Pack:' The assault pack equips the Alteron with a payload of 160 GN Micro Missiles. In addition the GN Rifle also receives an increased output on account of an additional condenser. Another layer of armor is installed onto frame of the Alteron, granting it increased defense. To offset the extra weight the pack also introduced four additional verniers. *'Stealth Pack:' The stealth pack grants the Alteron the ability to become completely invisible. The only means of discovering the Alteron is through it's own GN Particle emissions. The only drawback to the stealth pack is that it drains the GN Drive Tau more than normal operation. For this reason, two additional condensers are equipped onto the back of the unit. Features *'Trans Am System:' The Alteron was capable of utilizing Trans Am for increased performance. If necessary, the system could double as a self destruct. *'GN Field:' The Alteron could generate a GN Field for defensive purposes. The GN field was primarily used in conjunction with the Alteron's shield. *'Scan Eye:''' The Scan Eye allowed the mobile suit to give a tactical readout of potential weakness in enemy mobile suits.